Rio 2: Amazon Untamed
by MC Garrix
Summary: The Gang are back and are in the amazon jungle,but can they handle the new in-coming threat? Find out in this new story. (Sequel to Rio:Too WIld for You) Rated T: Just to be safe.
1. Not Alone

**Authors Note:Thank you guys sooo much for giving support on my other story.**  
**And special thanks to Fang87k (He is such a big help to me,he helped me with my last story,so big thanks to him.) :)**  
**Any how who and when lets get started.**

*After the partying from last night.*

Jewel flew threw the jungle,holding a brazil-nut,very happy that she found one very close to Rio.

She flew to their tree house and called out her family.

"Hey! Look what I found!" She looked inside her and Blu's man-made hollow. "Blu?...Kids?" She looked around asking herself. "Where did everybody-" She was cut off by Blu's voice inside Linda's house. "Okay everyone,breakfast is ready!"

Jewel looked at the window to see Blu and her family inside the could only think of one thing. "Unbelievable."

*Inside Linda's house*

Bia was reading a book and said. "Did you know that these whole wheat pancakes have twice the vitamins and minerals of regular pancakes?"

Garrix looked up to see Jewel on the window. "Hey sis."

Jewel came down. "Guys...we talked about this..."

Blu and Garrix looked at each other. "We did?" they asked their selves in unison.

Jewel looked at both of them,the heard Carla calling them. "Mom,Dad,Uncle! Your on TV!"

Three of the birds looked at the TV. "_ and his assistant,has some exciting news today for us!" _The News lady said with an excited face.

"_We believe we have found a wild blue spix's macaw,deep in the amazon jungle._" Jewel,Blu and Garrix was shocked to hear the news.

"Were not the only ones?" Jewel said with a smile. "I thought...we were alone..."

Blu comforted Jewel with his wing and said. "Hey...that wasn't all bad." Blu said with a nervous smile.

"Oh...of course not...but...i cant believe there are still more of us out there..." Jewel said as she opened the window and looked outside. "We gotta do something."

Blu and Garrix looked at each other. "We do?" Jewel flew down next to them and said. "Yeah we gotta fly to the amazon and help Linda and Tulio find them."Jewel looked at Blu and Garrix and said. "Look at us...playing technology? Eating pancakes?!...Were not humans guys were birds!...let the kids connect to the wild just like I did." Then she flew down beside Blu. "Come on Blu what do you say?"

Blu didn't know what to answer. "Well...uhm...i don't know…maybe?"

Carla butted in and said. "He didn't say no." Then Bia replied. "That means he said yes?!"

Blu tried to protest but got cut off by Jewel's hug. "Oh its gonna be so much fun!"

Garrix asked the family. "Do I have a say in this?" Jewel and the kids shook their heads and said. "Fine...ill go..." Jewel and the kids cheered and Tiago jumped and said. "Woohoo,were going to the amazon!...whats the amazon?"

*Somewhere in a room.*

A human was watching TV and broke it with the remote after hearing the news. "Ill show those tree huggers to not mess with my business.

*Luiz's Garage*

Nico,Pedro and Rafael were auditioning birds for carnival,but cant find any talented birds for it.

"Next!" Nico saw Blu and Garrix slid on a stack of paint can's.

"Blu?" Nico and Pedro questioned.

Luiz yelled back. "Sorry Blu!" Blu wiped the saliva off of him. "It's okay Luiz! Great to see you too!"

Nico,Pedro and Rafael flew beside Blu,Then Pedro said. "Look Blu,Were looking for a singer,a dancer and has talent." Then Nico butted in and said. "And your kind of more of a mumbler shuffling." Pedro nodded in agreement.

Blu shook his head an said. "No...im not here to audition,I have got news...we are going to the amazon...yay..."

Garrix looked at Nico and Pedro and said. "We didn't want to go...but...we had no choice..."

Rafael smiled and asked. "Lemme guess...Jewel's choice?" Then Blu and Garrix nodded.

Rafael went beside Blu and said. "Don't worry Blu...its not like its forever right? And besides...as i always say…'Happy wife,Happy life."

Blu nodded then agreed… "Yeah...yeah sure...so...should we go now Garrix?" Garrix nodded then said. "See ya in a few weeks guys!" He yelled back while he and Blu were flying off.

Rafael waved back. "Have a safe flight." Then Pedro butted in and said. "Dude...he aint comin back...he is de-e-e-e-ead." Pedro said while Nico is holding his bottle cap.

*On the Man-made treehouse*

Blu and his family were getting ready for the 2845.92 km travel.

"Okay, bug spray, check, water purifier, check, band aids, check... I feel like I'm forgetting something." Blu said while thinking what he forgot.

Tiago bungee jumped down and searched his dad's fanny pack.

He then found Blu's 'All-in-one-Adventurers-Knife'.

"Aw cool! The All-in-one-Adventurers-Knife." Then Tiago opened the knife. "Ill be in charge of this."

Blu saw Tiago holding the knife. "A-a-ah...thats not for you Tiago."

Tiago looked down. "Aww..."

Blu saw his son was down then thought. ("Do i really need to be this protective?...i mean...he's old enough to take care of himself...") Blu thought to decided to get something. "Wait here Tiago." Tiago nodded with a confused face.

Blu then got a strap and put it on Tiago,then put the knife on the strap behind Tiago. "Okay Tiago,ill let you use the knife,but use it wisely okay?"

Blu was shocked by the action of his Tiago hugged Blu he said. "I love you dad." Blu then hugged his son back.

Then they saw Garrix,Jewel and the kids flying down. "You guys ready?" Garrix Garrix and Jewel looked down to see Blu wearing a fanny pack,they both roll their they heard a voice above them,they looked up to see Rafael. "Hey family!...im comin too." Rafael landed beside Blu and put his wing around him. "Don't worry Blu,we got your back." Jewel then butted in and asked Rafael. "Eva let you come?" Rafael smiled and said. "Sure,I promised ill give her a place in the carnival show."

"You did what?" A voice came from above looked up and said "You guys are late." He said while Nico and Pedro perched at the man-made treehouse.

"Clock late,but musician early." Nico and Pedro said while they did a high five.

"You guys ready?" Garrix asked the birds. "Yeah were ready." "Lets go birds!."

All of the birds went flying up and into their new destination.

*After they flew 2845.92 km,they were on a boat on the amazon river*

Blu and Jewel were on top of the boat, appreciating the air.

"Ahh...this air!...Goodbye stinky city air!" Jewel yelled at the sky.

Then Blu turned around and waved. "Yeah...bye..."

Jewel looked at Blu who had a concerned face and said. "Hey...thank you for doing this...i really appreciate it." Jewel said with a comforting voice.

"I would do anything for you...you know that right?" Blu answered which surprised Jewel of how loving he was.

"Of course i do." Jewel replied,then nuzzled her head on Blu's.

Then Garrix went up to where they were. "Hey lovebirds."

"Hey Ricky." Jewel replied. "Where are the kids?"

Garrix looked at the deck of the boat to see the three blue macaws and the three party birds. "They are at the deck hallway." Garrix said. "You guys ready to sleep?" The two lovebirds nodded.

"Kids get up here it's bedtime!" Jewel ordered the kids.

*Night time*

The birds were sleeping peacefully except for Blu.

Jewel woke up to see Blu awake.

"Blu?...are you okay?" Jewel asked.

Blu looked at Jewel with concerned eyes. "Yeah..." Blu said looking down.

Jewel noticed this and quickly asked. "Come on Blu...you can tell me anything..."

Blu looked at Jewel then smiled. "It's just that...im not really sure how ill blend in if we find them." Blu said sadly.

Jewel hugged Blu and said. "Aw come on Blu...you'll blend in perfectly! I'll be there with you all the way."

Blu returned the hug. "Thank you Jewel...I love you." Blu said then kissed Jewel's head.

Jewel cuddled closer the said. "I love you too Blu." Then they slowly fell asleep.

*Morning*

Blu and the gang are at the middle of the jungle,no birds to be seen.

"Where are we?" Pedro asked.

"I don't know...i should go check." As Blu said that,he walked away from the spot they were on.

"Don't go too far!" Jewel shouted back at Blu.

While Blu was walking off,he was thinking. "Where,where,where?"

He then came back to the gang. "Okay guys...we-..." he stopped noticing that he's talking to no-one.

"Guys?"Blu called out but no answer. "Kids?!" Still no answer. "Jewel?!"

Then before he could call one more time,he was snatched by a bird. "Ahhh!" Blu screamed. "Back!,Back you savage!"

Then the bird dropped Blu down. "Ow..."

Then he heard a voice behind him. "Hey buddy!" He turned around to see his family and friends. "Don't panic Blu." Garrix said.

Then they look up to see blue macaws. "Wow...we found them..." Jewel said with joy.

Then Bia butted in and said. "Well...technically...they found us!"

Blu backed up then got bumped by a big macaw pushed Blu off then asked. "Who are you?,Where did you come from?!"

Then Garrix came in-front of the macaw. "Hey! Back-Off Old Man!" The macaw gave Garrix a fierce stare,but Garrix was more fiercer.

Jewel then ran up to Blu and asked. "Are you okay Blu?" She nuzzled on Blu's neck.

Blu did the same. "I'm okay Jewel."

The Macaw got shocked of hearing the name 'Jewel' "Jewel?"

Jewel then looked at the macaw. "Do i know you?"

The macaw came closer to Jewel. "You were so young the last time I saw you." Jewel and Garrix's eyes widened.

"Dad?!" Jewel and Garrix said in was their dad Eduardo,Blu had a confused face.

"Daddy?" Blu asked himself.

"I'm sorry i left you guys..." Eduardo hugged Jewel,Jewel returned the hug.

Garrix walked up to them and broke their hug and said. "Wait...why would you leave us like that?...and wheres mom?"

Eduardo was about to speak but got cut off by a voice.

_Oohh…  
_  
They look up to see a suave looking blue-macaw.

_Look at her shining_

_Her feathers, they glow_

_Now the jungle is smiling_

_'Cause our baby's home_

_Can you feel what I feel?_

_The day has come at last_

_Our precious Jewel has returned_

_I'll be the first to sing, "Welcome back"_

_Oh, welcome back_

_I said welcome, welcome, welcome..._

_Back..._

Jewel looked at the bird and said. "Roberto?" Garrix looked at him too. Then he said with a snarl "Roberto..." Blu looked at Roberto then asked."Roberto?"Pedro butted in and asked. "Is that how a blue macaw is suppose to look like?"

Roberto looked at Garrix. "Oh...hey Garrix." Roberto said in a sarcastic didn't answer.

Jewel walked up to Roberto. "How are you beto?" Roberto smiled and said. "I've been good,so...you think you can accept my...offer now?"

Jewel had a confused face. "What offer?"

Roberto smiled then took her wing. "To be with me forever." Roberto said then winked.

Jewel smiled then too her wing away. "I'm sorry Roberto but I already have a mate." Jewel said with a smile then looked behind her to find her mate,but there was no sign of him or Garrix. "Guys? Kids? Where is your Dad and Uncle?"

Rafael looked down and went beside Jewel and said. "They...said they will...go somewhere..."

Jewel got shocked and said. "We have to find them."

Then Jewel and Rafael flew off then Roberto and Eduardo followed. "Jewel wait!" The kids,Nico and Pedro were left. "Well...now what?" Nico asked.

*By a waterfall.*

Blu and Garrix were sitting by the waterfall.

"So...why did you follow me?" Garrix asked Blu.

Blu looked mad. "It's because i wanted to fly away as far as no-one knows."

Garrix had a confused face. "Why?" Blu looked down and Garrix understood why. "It's Roberto isn't it?" Garrix asked then Blu nodded.

"I knew something like this was coming...Jewel and the kids getting taken away from me by someone better than me." Blu said almost tearing up.

Then Garrix smiled at him and said. "Yeah...he's my problem too..." Blu looked at Garrix and asked. "Why?"

Garrix smiled at him and told him everything.

_~Flashback~_

_It was morning in Rio_

_Jewel was just a teenager,then at a club that's where she often hangs the bartender asked her. "What do you want miss?"_

_Jewel smiled and said. "Just give me a mango shake." The bartender nodded then made the shake._

_Garrix walked in the club. "Hey sis." Jewel looked at him and replied. "Hello bro."_

_Garrix walked beside Jewel. "What are you doing here?...Mom and Dad are waiting or us."_

_Jewel looked down. "I just wanted to stay here for more longer."_

_Garrix smiled. "Okay…ill just wait here and wait." Jewel smiled back at his brother. "Thank you Ricky." She said then hugged him._

_Jewel went to the dance floor with the other blue macaws and other macaws._

_She then got bumped by another blue macaw._

_"Oh,im so sorry sir." Jewel looked at the blue he replied "It's okay pretty bird."_

_Jewel blushed at his compliment. "Thank you."she said simply. "What's your name?"_

_The bird smiled then said. "Roberto." Then Jewel simply said her name. "I'm Jewel."_

_Then after a lot of dancing between them._

_"You wanna come with me for a while?" Roberto asked._

_"Sure?" Jewel nervously said._

_Garrix then saw his sister getting pulled inside a some kind of door Garrix decided to sneakily follow the stranger and his sister._

_Jewel saw the room,it was nice,full of flowers. "Wow...you sleep here?"_

_Roberto didn't answer,he pushed Jewel on a leaf them leaned over to couldn't do anything but blush._

_Jewel tried to push Roberto away but couldn't._

_Garrix was shocked that his sister was getting harassed._

_Garrix flew and knocked Roberto down. "What do you think your doing!" Garrix yelled at Roberto. "She's mine you jerk!" Roberto yelled back._

_Garrix threw Roberto away in a corner. "She's my sister!..Let's go Jewel."_

_After that the siblings flew away out of the looked down and said. "I'm so sorry Ricky...i didn't know what was up with me..."_

_Garrix smiled at Jewel. "Hey...you couldn't control your lust...its very normal...but I don't want that guy crawling on you again,and in any way,I will always accept your apologies."_

_Jewel smiled then hugged Garrix. "Thanks Ricky."_

_4 Days later._

_Jewel sat down at the same club but with Garrix this time._

_Jewel then saw Roberto going up next to her._

_Garrix stood up and blocked him from going to her._

_Roberto then spoke. "Dude...im just here to say sorry...i was drunk,I didn't know what I was doing."_

_Garrix didn't believe him. "Yeah right-..." Garrix couldn't finish,Jewel cut him off. "Ricky...its okay." Garrix nodded then backed up._

_Roberto started apologizing,while Jewel accepted it,then Garrix didn't._

_~End of Flashback~_

Blu was shocked of his history with Roberto.

"Wow...it was hard for you huh?" Blu asked Garrix nodded.

Blu then stayed quite...and spoke up. "I cant believe he would ask her that when i was clearly there..."

Garrix looked at Blu. "Hey...Jewel wouldn't change you for that bird...your one of a kind Blu!...it's hard to find a bird like you."

Blu smiled at Garrix and said. "Thanks..."

Rafael then landed behind them. "Hey mi amigos,what are you doing here?" Rafael asked.

Garrix looked at Rafael. "We were just talking..."

Rafael looked at them. "Oh...well...Jewel is trying to find both of you." After Rafael said that Jewel landed with Eduardo and Roberto.

Jewel ran up to Blu and Garrix and hugged them. "Why did you guys go?"

Blu and Garrix returned the hug and Blu replied. "We had some bird to bird conversation."

Eduardo came up to them,then they broke the came up to Blu. "My daughter told me everything about you...even for a pet...you have saved and brought my Jewel back...and thank you…I'm gonna hug you now." Eduardo came up to Blu and hugged him.

"So since you guys are staying here and all,would you like to stay at my hollow?" Roberto asked.

Garrix butted in and said. "Nah,I found a big hollow when I flew past it earlier."

Roberto smiled and said. "It cant be that bigger than mine."

*In the random hollow*

Blu looked up and saw how big it was. "Woah..."

Roberto looked in the hollow and said. "You weren't kidding,it is bigger." Roberto perched down on the entrance hole. "Well I have to go on patrol tonight,I'll see you guys tomorrow. They all waved back except for Blu and Garrix.

"Okay kids,go to your nest's and sleep okay?" Jewel said then the kids replied. "Yes mom." They said in unison.

"Where's Nico and Pedro?" Rafael asked then heard snoring above saw Nico and Pedro already picked their nest's.

Rafael smiled and said. "Well,I'll be on dreamland,see you tomorrow blue birds!" Rafael said while flying up top.

"Goodnight Rafi." Blu replied to him.

Garrix looked at the last two was the one with a larger space and a smaller one.

"So see you guys tomorrow?" Garrix asked the two lovebirds.

"Yeah" Blu and Jewel said in unison.

Garrix smiled then flew to the small nest.

Blu held Jewel's wing then said. "Angel's first"

Jewel blushed then walked on the nest.

"Goodnight dear." Jewel said with a heart-melting voice.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu replied.

Jewel was waiting for something that she really loves 'a kiss from Blu' Jewel was groaning then Blu asked. "What?"

Jewel looked at him with huge puppy eye's,Blu knew what she wanted,then leaned in and kissed Jewel's head.

Jewel was satisfied then slowly fell asleep,Blu looked at her falling asleep.

*12:00 A.M.*

Blu was still awake,his eye's were droopy but couldn't stop thinking of Roberto.

Blu sighed everytime he thought of let out a big sigh which woke Jewel up.

Jewel looked at Blu who had a worried face. "Blu?...what's wrong?"

Blu looked at her and smiled but slowly died. "Nothing…"

Jewel saw Blu had a problem. "You sure?" Jewel asked,Blu didn't answer. "Hey...you can tell me anything Blu."

Blu gulped and took her wing. "Jewel?..." Blu asked,then Jewel had an eye raised. "Do-...do you think-...do you think you deserve Roberto better than me?..." Blu said while he was tearing up.

Jewel had a shocked face. ("That's why he flew away earlier...") Jewel already knew what her answer was gonna be. "Hey Blu...don't think about that...you are a the best bird I have ever met...that's why i mated with you...if I didn't love...we wouldn't be here right now...you know what Blu...you are a one of a kind bird...yeah sure your clumsy,and a nerd-bird,and that's why I love you Blu...i love you for being...you!" Jewel then hugged Blu then Blu returned the hug.

They heard a voice beside their nest which was Garrix's. "I told you I was right Blu."

Jewel rolled her eyes then looked at Blu who had a heart melting smile.

Jewel then surprised Blu with a passionate kiss,Blu was surprised because of this action but he just relaxed and kissed back.

After they broke the kiss,they said their goodnights to each other.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu said with a smile,then kissed Jewel's head once more.  
"Goodnight my jealous bird." Jewel said jokingly,Blu looked down sadly,but got changed when Jewel kissed his cheek and added. "The jealous bird that I love with no depths." Blu cuddled closer to her,put his wings around her to make it as her blanket.

Then they slowly fell asleep.

*At a logging team at the middle of the amazong jungle.*

"We have to stop those tree huggers finding out where the birds are." A logger said.

"Just wait until they find us." The boss looked at the map and said. "Who cares about a bunch of birds anyways."

**This is it for this chapter...so sorry for the late update.  
And again thank you guys...and girls...if there was even a girl that-...nevermind that -..-**

**And thank you again for Fang87k (He was a big help on the last story.)**  
**Review if you have time.**


	2. You Jelly?

**Authors Note:Here is another chapter for you guys.**  
**And Special thanks to (Fang87k: He really is a big help to me,and i recommend you to read his story 'Rio: Alone with you')**

**paul2k: Thank you for...liking it? i dont be suspicious about him ;)**

**Jeff17: He wasnt,he just tried to...'seduce' Jewel...no sexual things related. :)**

**RIO2lover100: Glad your still reading my there will still be more stories than my last one and this one.**

**Again special thanks to (Fang87k: I wont be here without your help and support.)**  
**Thanks everybody :)**

**And now,back to the story.**

*6:00 A.M.*

Blu woke up,who is still cuddling with Jewel,He looked at his beautiful mate still sleeping peacefully.

Blu smiled at this and stroked her head carefully,but Blu didn't know that Jewel is awake,she just wanted to know what Blu does when she sleeps.

He continued to stroke her head with his eyes closed and said. "How can i change you for any bird...your my angel...words cant even explain how much I love you."

Jewel finally gave up acting and said. "You really mean that Blu?"

Blu almost jumped out of the nest hearing Jewel's voice by surprise. "Jewel!..." Blu sighed. "How long were you awake?"

Jewel smiled while tearing up. "Not until you tell me if you really mean that."

Blu looked at her eyes,tearing up but still amazing. "Of course i do Jewel,you are the jewel that can never be found by any other…you are my everything...my heart belongs to you...well...mentally but not-..." Blu was cut off by a heart melting kiss.

At first he was shocked,but relaxed then kissed the two broke up the kiss,they looked in each others eye then Jewel spoke up. "Blu...you don't know how happy i am with you." Jewel said then hugged him.

"I think you would be happier if you would sleep some more,and ill try to work something out for your dad to like me." Blu asked,then Jewel smiled and said. "I would be the happiest bird you know." They kissed each other for the last time then Blu said his last goodbye "Goodbye my angel,me and Garrix will see you later at noon." Jewel nodded and replied. "Stay safe dear,and tell Ricky i said Goodmorning." Blu nodded flew up to Garrix's hollow and left Jewel sleeping.

He saw Garrix playing with his ipod. "Hey Garrix." Blu said with a smile.

"Oh...hey Blu." Garrix said still playing with his ipod.

"Hey Garrix,do you mind helping me get breakfast." Blu asked Garrix nicely.

"Not at all, just go outside and wait for me,I have to fix my bag." Garrix requested then Blu nodded.

As Blu flew out of the hollow,he saw Roberto coming towards their hollow. "Hey Blu...how's my ju-ju doing?"

Blu's rage sparked up but he controlled it. "She's fine." Blu said with a fake smile.

Roberto didn't buy the fake smile and said. "Your so terrible at acting you know that?" Roberto said sarcastically.

Blu's rage finally threw up,but didn't cause him to freak out yet.

After Garrix was done cleaning up his stuff,then when he was almost at the entrance,he heard Roberto's voice saying. "You know that she is better off with me right?" Garrix then got shocked and decided to record this surprising moment

Roberto continued his heart-breaking comments at Blu. "Dude,she is beautiful and out of your league...you cant be with her." Roberto said then smirked. "Some day,she will make up her mind and leave you for me." Blu couldn't reply,every word he said was half almost true,every word he said has pierced his heart like a pin cushion. "And your kids? Oh man...they really like me...it's just like im the REAL father figure here." Blu finally broke it and went inside the hollow.

Roberto then flew off,and inside the hollow,beside the entrance,was Garrix who caught all that to show it to Jewel.

Blu went beside the kids and looked at them sleeping then looked at the three party birds and went up to them.

"Hey guys." The three birds looked at Blu groggily. "What is it my blue friend?" Rafael asked.

"Could you stay here with the kids for a while,make sure no-one gets out until I comeback not even Jewel." The three nodded,then Blu flew off.

Blu was about to fly out of the hollow but was stopped by Garrix. "Hey you almost forgot me." Blu looked back to see Garrix smiling. "Okay...fine...let's go then."After that,the two went off to find breakfast.

*On the Brazil-nut trees*

"There Blu,I can see one!" They cheered as they were searching for 30 minutes.

Blu tried to cut the nut out of it's stem but couldn' went and picked it off with his beak and looked at Blu who was embarrassed.

Then a bunch of scarlet macaws landed on the and Garrix looked around and saw 4 scarlet macaws around them.

One scarlet macaw spoke up saying. "Hey guys,looks like ol' eddie's rules don't count to EVERYONE huh?" The scarlet macaws laughed. "Sorry blue birds but your on OUR side..." The scarlet macaw blurted out.

Garrix had a shocked face and said. "Felipe?" Garrix murmured.

Felipe looked at Garrix and said. "Well isn't it Garrickson..." Felipe said sarcastically. "Sorry boys but...this is OUR brazil-nuts."

Blu nodded then let go of the branch,which sprung with force onto Felipe's face. "Oh sorry!" Blu said with a scared face.

Felipe looked at the two blue macaws and said. "You infiltrate our territory and mock me?!" Felipe said raising his voice. "This means war!"

"O-okay guys let-lets just be matured about this." Blu muttered out.

But Felipe didn't care what he was saying. "Today...at the Pit of Doom,we will fight."

"Pit of Doom are you serious?" Blu laughed then Felipe came closer madly. "Ok...you are serious."

Felipe backed up and said. "You better be there Garrickson." After that said,The scarlet macaws flew away.

*Back at the tribe*

"You did what?!" Eduardo yelled at Blu.

"I was just trying to get a nut!" Blu replied to Eduardo.

"Why would you even do that Blu?...i thought you hated nuts?" Jewel asked Blu.

Blu knew he had to tell the truth or else if he makes an excuse,it would end bad. "I was getting it for you..."

Jewel's face and voice went soft and said. "Aww...you were?" She put a wing around Blu and comforted him.

Garrix stepped up and said. "Dad it's all my fault,I led Blu to the other side,I didn't know you had rules."

"Well we do!" Eduardo spat turned to Roberto and said. "Roberto,we need your top men for this." Then he turned to Garrix. "If you disobey one more order from not gonna like what im gonna do." Garrix rolled his eyes back.

Roberto nodded then went up to Blu and Jewel. "We will now see who really is 'The Bird'." Roberto said with a smirk then flew off.

Jewel had a confused face. "What does he mean Blu?" She looked at Blu who had a fierce face.

Garrix went beside Blu then he whispered. "Don't worry Blu,I have a plan."

*Somewhere in the middle of the Amazon*

Nico,Pedro and Rafael were sleeping on a branch.

Carla went up to them. "Guys...Wake up!"

The three birds woke up and then looked at Carla. "Okay guys,here's what were gonna do,were gonna audition then pick our final performer.

The three birds nodded then went to audition.

*On the Pit of Doom*

Roberto and his team were fighting against Felipe and his.

Blu and Garrix had a plan to finish the game by one,Roberto's team got already lost three.

Blu and Garrix requested to be in the game. "Eduardo!...we need to go out there."

Eduardo looked behind Blu. "Okay your next." Blu was surprised. "I wont let you do-"

Eduardo cut him off. "No not you."

There was an old bird behind Blu and said. "Yeah,its me he wants to- ahhh!" The old bird fell in the pit of doom.

Eduardo rolled his eyes and looked at Blu and Garrix. "Alright you two can go."

"Finally!" The two said in both of them went inside the game.

On the supposed and the kids were surprised that Blu and Garrix was playing.

Jewel's eyes widened. ("Oh no...i never saw Blu played this before...but I have a lot of trust on him.") Then Tiago began jumping. "Woohoo Go dad,Go uncle!" Jewel smiled then continued to watch.

When the game started Roberto tried to keep the ball away from Blu then they were tied one more score and it's game.

The serving was on Garrix,he then flew straight for it but got bumped by a scarlet ball was falling down on the water,Blu then went down for it.

Jewel watched as her mate dove for the ball. "Come on Blu." She said to herself.

Blu then kicked the ball out of the water,but a piranha bit the ball,then went over to Blu's right talon then the ball on his left.

He flew out of the pit then two scarlet macaws tried to take it from him.

The piranha went to the scarlet macaw's beak then the macaw went all helicopter on the other macaw.

Blu then kicked the ball up,then Roberto tried to take the ball,but was already taken by Garrix.

"Pass it to Roberto!" Eduardo yelled at Garrix,but he ignored.

While Blu was recovering from the flew up to see Garrix looking at him.

Garrix kicked the ball to Blu,then Blu kicked towards the goal.

"GOAL!" The announcer said. Every bird had their eye's closed.

Then when they opened their eyes,they saw the scoring.

Blue macaws: 5 Scarlet macaws : 4

Every bird cheered except for the scarlet macaws who were in shock.

Jewel then went up to Blu and Garrix who were real tired. "High five Blu." Garrix requested.

They both slapped their wings together as they won the game.

"Im so proud of you guys!" Jewel hugged the two of they returned the hug.

As they ended the hug,they both slipped unconscious.

"Blu!,Ricky!" Jewel screamed as they both fell.

*7:00 P.M.*

Blu and Garrix woke up suddenly in their hollow.

"Woah...you remember anything Blu?" Garrix asked Blu.

"I know one thing…and that thing is my head hurts." Blu said sarcastically.

Jewel then saw the two woke up. "Hey guys." Jewel ran up to them and hugged them. "You guys had me worried."

"Don't worry about us...where are the kids?" Blu asked.

"They are already sleeping,even Nico,Pedro and Rafael fell asleep." Jewel said with a smile. "You guys hungry?"

Blu and Garrix shook their heads. "Nah."

Jewel smiled then said. "Suit yourselves."

Jewel then went beside Blu. "You ready to sleep dear?" she asked.

Blu nodded then said. "Yeah."

Garrix closed his eyes...but he opened them as he remembered something. "Hey Jewel?"

Jewel looked up to see Garrix coming down with his ipod. "I forgot,I was supposed to let you hear something."

Jewel had a confused face. "Lets hear it then."

(After hearing the stuff that Roberto said to Blu.

Garrix who had a poker face.

Jewel who had a surprised face.

And Blu who was tearing up.

It was quite for a while,then Garrix spoke up. "Well goodnight guys." Then Garrix went to his nest.

Jewel looked at Blu who was tearing up. "Im-...im so sorry Jewel...he was right...you are really out of my league...i cant-...i cant-" Blu got cut off by Jewel's wingtip.

"No Blu...i should've known...and your not out of my league...we are just equal...but not the same personality...and he will never be better than you." Jewel said while tearing up,then she nuzzled on Blu's neck. "You are my one and only...and nothing or no-one will change that." She said,while comforting Blu.

Blu smiled and kissed Jewel passionately,but this time,Jewel can feel all of Blu's comforting love in the kiss.

After they broke the kiss,they said their goodbye's for the night.

"Goodnight sweety." Jewel said then rested below Blu's beak (Basically on his neck.)

"Goodnight my angel." After Blu said kissed the head of much to her content,she cuddled closer to Blu to keep him warm and loved.

Blu wrapped his wings around her,knowing that 'it will be alright'.

**This is it for this chapter.  
Sorry for the short chapter. :P**  
**And another thanks for Fang87k,He is really helping me through...well almost all of my stories.**  
**And please review if you have time...just like always.**


	3. Final Showdown

**Authors Note:Nothing great today so,im ending this story with this chapter...because i just wanted to end Rio 2.**  
**Making a new story right now,so you wont be like.**  
**(But Garrix,you shouldve put more story about Roberto.) (But Garrix,you couldve got rid of roberto.) (But Garrix...) you catch my drift.**  
**Anyways...reviews.**

**paul2k:Yeah i think im the only one who did that,glad you stuck with me though. :)**

**Fang87k:Than you for all your...help. (I dont really have anything to say now...its all used :P)**  
**Just PM me if your writing that story.**

**Special announcement at the end.**

*In the morning*

Jewel woke up and saw no Blu by her side which made her sad.

"Garrix?...do you know where Blu is?" Jewel asked,but there was no answer.

She had a confused face and flew to Garrix's there was no sign of him or Blu.

She got worried then flew to Nico,Pedro and Rafael,they were still sleeping peacefully. "Guys!" Jewel yelled at them.

The three suddenly got up. "What's the problem girl?" Pedro asked.

"Have you seen Blu and Garrix?" She asked in concern.

The three party birds looked at each other. "We haven't seen them since last night." Rafael answered.

Jewel's face was getting more then Tiago flew down to his mother and said. "Mom...dad gave me this."

Tiago handed a leaf,and there were writings on it.

It said:

_Dear: Jewel  
We are so sorry to leave without warning.  
You looked peaceful when you were sleeping so I didn't interrupt.  
Your dad paged us.I still don't know why.  
Me and Garrix will be back later afternoon.  
Or if you want,you can come here at other side of the water fall._

~Sincerely Blu and Garrix.  
P.S.- There is breakfast on the kid's nest.

Jewel calmed down and kissed the head of Tiago,then he went back to his nest.

Jewel flew out of the hollow to see where they were.

*At the other side of the waterfall*

Jewel stopped as she saw fallen trees.

She then saw the fanny-pack of Blu and the book-bag of Garrix on the ground below some fallen trees.

She was worried what could've happened to Blu and Garrix.

She was about to fly off,but she was pulled off by a wing. "Let me go!" She opened her eyes to see Garrix and Blu behind a tree.

Jewel's face softened to see two of the birds were hugged both of them and said. "You guys got me worried."

Garrix shushed her again and said in a whisper. "Keep your voice down...the loggers are here."

Jewel's eyes widened when she saw a big gash on Garrix's stomach and on Blu's face. "What happened to you guys?...and where's dad?"

Blu went up to her and said. "Were fine...it's just a flesh wound and your dad was captured by the logger who tried to save Roberto,he flew away and Eduardo was caught." Blu said then looked down.

Jewel's face was mixed with worry of her father and anger at Roberto.

Garrix then butted in and said. "Guys...i have a plan...but your not gonna like it." Blu and Jewel looked at Garrix with a confused face.

*At the blue macaw tribe*

Jewel went to the middle of the tree top and announce to attack the logging project of the humans.

"We have to attack with no mercy!" Jewel shouted and the blue macaws replied with a wave of screams of agreement.

Roberto then went beside Jewel and took her wing. "I will help you Jewel of the-" Roberto got cut off by a slap on the face by Jewel.

Roberto was shocked. "What was that for?" Jewel looked at him angrily. "That's for leaving my father!"

Then the blue macaws went to the logging held up and talked to the three party birds. "You make sure that pretty-boy here doesn't go anywhere." The three birds nodded then Jewel flew off with the tribe.

Rafael,Nico and Pedro looked at Roberto who had a nervous three birds smiled at each other planning to do something.

*In the logging site*

Blu and Garrix were sneaking up to the tent,when they finally got there they saw Eduardo who was in a cage.

"Blu...unlock the cage." Garrix requested.

When Blu unlocked the cage then whispered to Eduardo. "Get ready to fly sir." Eduardo was starting to warm up to Blu,but his only answer was a nod.

Garrix counted down to three. "One...two…three!" They got out of the tent and saw blue macaw's swarming the loggers.

Blu saw Jewel then flew beside her. "Where are the kids Jewel?" Before she was gonna reply,she was cut off by a sound of a crane.

Then they saw Tiago controlling it,wiping away the human's out off the site.

Tiago was controlling very perfectly with the help of his sister Bia.

Blu and Jewel smiled then Eduardo came beside Blu. "Nice work Blu." Just before they could fly off,they heard a familiar voice. "Hey ol' eddie."

Eduardo looked up to see who it was. "Felipe?!" Felipe took a brazil-nut and said. "You think I will miss this?..Game ON!" Felipe then kicked the brazil-nut on a it rained brazil-nut's which made the humans leave in pain.

The birds celebrated.

Garrix flew next to Blu and Jewel. "We did it!" "Yeah!"

Their celebration got cut off by an looked around to see the boss lighting up some dynamite.

Blu flew to the human tried to stop Blu but was interrupted by Garrix.

Garrix then helped Blu to fly the dynamite in the sky.

Garrix then thought of Jewel who was worried of Blu...he had to do it.

Garrix then pulled Blu and the dynamite slipped out of Blu's talons. "Garrix what are you doing?!" Blu asked Garrix.

Garrix smiled at Blu then pushed him off,Blu was falling out of the Garrix smiled and said. "Tell her I said...see you later."

After that the dynamite exploded,Blu fell in a pond and Garrix was not found in the explosion.

Blu was still at the pond and saw blue birds flying above him.

Jewel came down beside Blu who had his eyes closed still thinking about Garrix's sacrifice.

Blu then opened his eyes and saw Jewel. "Blu? Are you okay?" Jewel asked Blu while nuzzling on his neck.

Jewel looked around for Garrix,but he wasn't in sight. "Where's Garrix?"

Blu looked down and said. "He's...gone." Jewel was shocked from hearing this.

Jewel started to cry her eyes out,she cried on Blu's chest and decided to go looked at his children crying. "Lets go home kids..."

"To rio?" Carla asked her smiled then looked at Eduardo and said. "...This is home."

Carla,Bia and Tiago went up and hugged their father.

Blu then looked at Jewel who was still he turned his head to Eduardo. "Guess we will see you tomorrow sir?" Blu asked Eduardo.

Eduardo smiled. "Now you take care of my daughter...i already lost a son...i should've been a better father to him...and please...call me Eduardo."

Blu nodded then carried Jewel with his talon's and the kids flew right beside him.

*At their hollow*

Jewel was still crying on Blu's chest and their kids were watching as their mother was crying it off.

Blu finally spoke up. "Jewel...im so sorry...it's all my fault..." Blu said sadly.

Jewel looked at Blu who was regretting Garrix's sacrifice. "Hey...Blu it isn't your fault...you would've done the same..."

After she said that,she pulled Blu into a passionate kiss.

The three kids who were watching disgusted.

After the kiss ended they looked at each other for what seems like 3 hours but in reality,it was only a minute.

They were suppose to fall asleep. Then they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Hey ol' bluey boy,you forgot your fanny-pack." In shock,they saw The three party birds and a bird that was carrying Blu's fanny pack.

"Garrix?!" Blu and Jewel said in Carla,Bia and Tiago charged at Garrix with a hug crying. "We missed you uncle Ricky." Then Jewel charged at them with a big hug.

After they broke the hug,Garrix gave Blu's fanny-pack. "There you go Blu." Garrix said with a smile.

Blu smiled and took it. "You guys ready to sleep?" The birds nodded and took off to their nests.

Blu and Jewel went to their nest and said their goodbye's for the night.

"Goodnight my knight in shining armor." Jewel said with a smile.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu replied,then shared their last passionate slowly fell asleep.

*3:00 A.M.*

Jewel woke up because of a groaning followed the voice and saw Garrix tending his injured body.

Jewel smiled and asked. "Can I help you with that?" Garrix looked at her and said. "Fine..."

Garrix was in pain,but he could take it,he looked at his baby sister thinking. ("Wow...she really has grown.")

When Jewel was done patching him up,she softly said. "There you go." Then her eyes started to cloud up with tears.

Garrix saw Jewel crying and asked. "What's wrong Jewel?"

Jewel looked at Garrix and said. "I thought-...i thought you were gone for good..." Garrix smiled then gave her a hug.

"There,there...you know me...i don't give up that easily." Jewel smiled and nodded.

Garrix wiped her tears with his wing and kissed her head. "Don't worry about me...now go back to your mate." Garrix said with a wink." Jewel rolled her eyes and said. "Okay...Goodnight Ricky."

Garrix smiled and let go of her. "Goodnight Sis."

Jewel came back to Blu,looking at him made her lifted up is wing,cuddle closer to him,and wrapped her wings around Blu.

("Im home.")

*That night was the show that the three party birds were preparing*

"Everybody,put your wings together and let me show you...Amazon Untamed!" Carla shouted out loud.

And birds cheered in excitement.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_We're together no matter where we may go (ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Through whatever together we can go far_

Blu and Jewel were pushed by Garrix to dance.

[Nico]

_It's an emerald we treasure_

_Coming from the jungle to you_

[Carla]

_Beating like each heartbeat_

_Flying with arms we've grown to!_

[Nico]

_It's the emerald we treasure!_

[Carla]

_Coming from the place where we live!_

Blu and Jewel were dancing while flying.

[Nico]

_The place where we live, oh-ooh!_

[Carla]

_Everything freedom and happiness._

Garrix was just pounding a wooden-drum which he made.

(Some sloth rapping that I don't understand)

_Leva na batida, bate o tambor_

_Leva na batida, dá um show_

_Leva na batida, oh oh ohh_

_Leva na batida, leva pro gol_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_We're together no matter where we may go_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Through whatever together we can go far (Oh oh oh oh)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_We're together no matter where we may go_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

Through whatever together we can go far (Oh ohhh!)

Blu and Jewel were talking to each other while dancing.

Jewel looked at Blu and asked. "You really think you can make the amazon our home?..with the heat,the creepy bugs."

Blu looked at Jewel with a smirk. "Are you kidding? Im mister jungle,totally wild,and very brave."

Garrix took a stick and put a spider on then looked back and saw the jumped back into Jewels arms.

Jewel made Blu face her with her wing. "Maybe we can do summers in Rio." She said with a smile.

"Your my one and only Jewel." Blu said softly and Jewel just replied in they touched beaks together.

After the song was ,Pedro and Garrix were done singing. "Is that the end?" Pedro asked.

Garrix and Nico nodded. "Yeah." Then they flew off.

**Announcement: Ill be making a story with a special guest on my next story.**  
**And you have to guess who that is. :)**  
**Ill be working on the story for now. So i will be here on the next story.**  
**Peace! :)**

**~Garrix**


End file.
